Royalty
by Sirenita
Summary: Princesses marry with princes. She's a princess, but she doesn't want a prince charming. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I'm not someone from The CW and I'm not certanly Cecily von Ziegesar. I don't claim to own these characters or anything. This is made for pure entertaining.

* * *

**

**Royalty  
**

Blair Waldorf is a princess. She was born in a beautiful palace with a thousand servants ready to please her in everything she wanted. The kings give fancy balls to celebrate her birthdays and every morning she finds rubies, diamonds and gold earrings in her night table. She travels around her kingdom on an elegant carriage that's carried by six horses. She wears velvet dresses for dinner and for everyday she just wears designer clothes.

Blair Waldorf is a princess and she has it all. And of course, as a princess, she has a prince. She hasa prince charming on a white horse.

But despite the fact that Nathaniel Archibald is good looking, nice and the son of the king and queen of a grand kingdom; she doesn't love him.

It's strange, she thinks, because ever since she was little her tutors told her that princesses marry with princes. She's a princess, but she doesn't want a prince charming. She doesn't want to marry Nathaniel Archibald.

She can have anything she wishes for, can't she? But what she wants the most, it's impossible. Even her godmother can't make her wish come true, because it's against royalty severe rules: she doesn't love her prince, because her heart belongs to someone else.

She's a princess and she loves a knight of the kingdom's army.

It'd happened one afternoon. She was ordering to her servants to do something, while someone entered into the room. Her servants gave her a strange look, but she ignored them and repeated again what she wanted.

"The princess must be a lunatic to ask for something like that".

"Pardon me?" she asked, offended "Who are you to dare to talk to me in that way?"

His smile was playful, and that was the first thing she liked about him.

Ever since that moment, she's learned that he's brave enough to face her in any circumstances. He tells her the truth, not what she wants to hear. It's difficult to accept it when her whole life has always been about her wishes and expectations.

Charles makes her laugh, makes her feel beautiful without wearing lipstick or her crown. He's honest. So honest, that sometimes his honesty makes her cry, but he's right there, comforting her and offering her his shoulder to relieve her tears. Only he's seen her cry.

She's a princess and she's going to marry prince. Then, why don't their lips kiss in the perfect way? They don't kiss, because she feels awkward doing it. She wants to kiss a knight, her knight charming.

She loves Charles' kisses, she loves Charles smile, she loves Charles' eyes, his humor, the way he talks and the way he walks. She can't help thinking about him all the time; especially when her prince charming takes her hand and smiles at her. He gives her an empty smile, because it's without real love.

However, she's a princess and she knowsthat royalty doesn't allow breaking its rules because what fairy tales don't say, it's that the princess must be with the prince. The meaning of true love is forgotten in all those fascinating histories about castles, crystal shoes, dragons and magic. Love can't compete against royalty established rules.

One upon a time, a princess that had all what she wanted, but the only thing she wanted themost was denied by the codes of royalty. Princess Blair Waldorf married the prince Nathaniel Archibald, even though her heart belonged to another man; to his husband's best friend: Charles Bass. The new king and queen had a big, elegant and pompous wedding. But, despite fairies tales; they didn't live happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this before the Nate/Blair comeback ****at the end of the second season, but I really like it. I think it's so… true about her. Come on! She's Queen B, right?**

**First time writing about Blair and Gossip Girl, so it'd be great if you send me your comments. I'd appreciate! And I'd like to say thank you to my beta-reader 'cause she's awesome! phoenixgfawkes, you are the best!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**XOXO**

**Sirenita.**


End file.
